


Hinata's butt cheeks aren't social distancing...

by Vazia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butts, Gay, Hinata's butt, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Sad, butt cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vazia/pseuds/Vazia
Summary: Everyone's making jokes about shoyo's butt being socially distanced but the story goes actually deeper
Relationships: Hinata shoyo's right butt cheek/ hinata shoyo's left cheek, Later shoyo's left cheek/tsukishima's left cheek, Later shoyo's right cheek/kageyama's right cheek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hinata's butt cheeks aren't social distancing...

It all started the day hinata shoyo, the owner of these butt cheeks started playing volleyball. Because he started doing various exercises, during which his cheeks got tight, these two sad souls got closer... They began dating after kagehina fight where they got beat up pretty badly and comforted each other. They were separated sometimes.. Like when hinata had his bathroom moments but they always got back together because they were meant to be... Right?

 _Right_..?

.. After their match with shiratorizawa the butt cheeks were so strained they had to take a break from their relationship (meaning hinata couldn't squish his butt for a while) and their relationship went only downhill from there. 

'why, why do you always have to be so squished up on me u gotta give me some space you know!' 

'well pardon me Mrs tight ass but I wanna have at least some intimacy in this relationship. You're so distant these days how am I supposed to know if you're not cheatimg!1!!1'

'IF YOU TRUSED ME AT LEAST A LIL BIT THEN MAYBE I'D OPEN UP TO YOU, YOU BUTTHEAD' 

'WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE JUST A HOE AND YOU'RE HITTING IT OFF W KAGEYAMA' S RIGHT CHEEK YOU ASSHOLE'

... Finally when Karasuno went to nationals those two broke up. It was indeed sad to see such a young love end but those buttocks were just not made for each other. 

In the hot springs with all the other butts wherever you look, one of the broken lovers saw that his former soulmate had really moved on, and even if he'll never admit it... It hurted to see him look at kageyama's right cheek like he used to look at him

_Ah...so you really moved on then.. I know I was never enough for you. I'll remember every single moment I spent squished with you forever... Now it's time for me to let go too_

He looks at tsukishima's left cheek 

_As long as you're happy I will be too... Even if we're with different cheeks_

He smiles weakly and feels a warm streak of tears rolling down his curvy, thick from. 

_Thank God we're in hot springs right now I can hide my tears from you, my dear_


End file.
